Vrba-Wetzler Report
The Auschwitz Protocol - The Vrba-Wetzler Report - Text bei holocaustresearchproject.org (Transcribed from the original O.S.I report of the US Department of Justice & the War Refugee Board Archives) Film dazu * Tim Dunn (Regie), Mark Hayhurst (Drehbuchautor): 1944: Should We Bomb Auschwitz? Informat. des Senders BBC Two, 29. Sept. 2019 (en, 59 Min) * Tim Dunn (Regie), Mark Hayhurst (Drehbuchautor): 1944: Bomben auf Auschwitz? Doku mit Spielszenen auf der Basis hist. Zitate und Interviews mit Zeitzeugen. Land : Deutschland Jahr : 2019, Sendung am 21.1.2020 Herkunft : ZDF * URL: Informationen des Senders, Jan 2020 Darstellende in den Spielszenen … von reale Person - war (Schauspieler) * Rudolf Vrba — David Moorst * Alfred Wetzler - Michael Fox * Oscar (Karmil) Kraszniansky - Tom Keller In den Film eingeschnittene Kommentare der interviewten Zeitzeugen: * Hedy Bohm (ins KZ A. deportiert 1944) * Judy Cohen (ins KZ A. deportiert 1944) * Max Eisen (ins KZ A. deportiert 1944) * Zigi Shipper (ins KZ A. deportiert 1944) * Gerta Vrbová (erste Ehefrau von Rudolf Vrba) * Lenka Weksberg (ins KZ A. deportiert 1944) Beteiligte und interviewte Forscher (unvollständig): * Rebecca Erbelding (Bio R. E. bei wilsoncenter.org, 2020) * Tami Davis Biddle, US Army War Colllege (siehe bei Literatur) Hintergrund Bekannte Fluchtversuche, die mit dem Transport von Berichten aus dem KZ in den Westen verbunden waren, haben begangen: * Jan Karski. Im November 1942, mit dem Bericht des polnischen Offiziers über regelrechte VernichtungslagerKarski hatte zutreffend die drei bis dahin in Betrieb gegangenen Vernichtungslager Belzec, Sobibor und Treblinka benannt. Karski konnte im Juli 1941 auch mit Roosevelt persönlich zusammentreffen. Marta Kijowska: Kurier der Erinnerung. Das Leben des Jan . Verlag C. H. Beck, München 2014. ISBN 978-3-406-66073-3 * Jerzy Tabeau war am 19. November 1943 aus Auschwitz geflohen. Sein Bericht erreichte im April 1944 die Schweiz. Von dort gelangte er in die USA und wurde im November 1944 anonym als „Bericht eines polnischen Majors“ veröffentlicht. * Arnost Rosin und Czesław Mordowicz konnten kurz nach Vrba und Wetzler am 27. Mai 1944 ebenfalls aus Auschwitz fliehen. Sie konnten Teile des umfassenderen Berichts der beiden bestätigen. Es gab eine weitere Nachrichtenquelle über die begonnenen Massenmorde an Juden in Polen und den besetzen Teilen der Sowjetunion: deutsche Funksprüche enthielten viele Details dazu. Premierminister Winston Churchill erhielt täglich Kurzberichte von solchen dechiffrierten deutschen Meldungen und wöchentliche Zusammenfassungen daraus. In einer Rundfunkrede vom 24. August 1941 gab er erstmals Teile dieses Wissens bekannt. Vom Frühjahr bis zum Herbst 1942 verdichteten sich die Informationen der amerikanischen und britischen Regierung über Massenmorde an polnischen und vielen aus Westeuropa deportierten Juden, die Aktion Reinhardt, die im März 1942 mit der „Liquidierung“ der ersten polnischen Sammellagern jüdischer Gefangener, sprich den Massenmorden begonnen hatte. Dazu gehören der Grojanowski-Report, das Riegner-Telegramm (8. August 1942). Die Erregung der amerikanischen Öffentlichkeit über diese Nachrichten führten sogar zu landesweit stattfindenden Demonstrationen, die das Handeln der US-Regierung gegen die Verbrechen forderten. Bereits davor stammten die Berichte von dem Offizier Witold Pilecki (ab Oktober 1940, Raport Witolda) aus dem KZ Auschwitz und gingen ab März 1941 an die poln. Exilregierung nach London. Diese Informationen führten u. a. zu der ''Interalliierten Erklärung'' gegen die deutsche Politik der Austilgung der jedischen Bevölkerungsteile Europas vom Dezember 1942. Siehe auch * Zeitgenössische Kenntnis vom Holocaust * Bombardierung der IG-Farben-Fabrik Auschwitz-Monowitz 1944/45 Literatur * The Auschwitz Protocol – The Vrba-Wetzler Report – der originale Text bei holocaustresearchproject.org (Transcribed from the original O.S.I report of the US Department of Justice & the War Refugee Board Archives) * Tami Davis Biddle (2000): Allied Air Power: Objectives and Capabilities. In Neufeld, Michael J.; Berenbaum, Michael (eds.): The Bombing of Auschwitz: Should the Allies Have Attempted It?. New York, St. Martin's Press, S. 35–51. ISBN 0-312-19838-8. * Erich Kulka: Attempts by Jewish Escapees to Stop Mass Extermination. In: Jewish Social Studies, Vol. 47, No. 3/4, 1985, pp. 295–306. Published by: Indiana University Press, URL der online-Fassung: https://www.jstor.org/stable/4467305 * Walter Laqueur: Was niemand wissen wollte. Die Unterdrückung der Nachrichten über Hitlers „Endlösung“. Ullstein, Frankfurt am Main u. a. 1981, ISBN 3-550-07947-8. * Heiner Lichtenstein: Warum Auschwitz nicht bombardiert wurde. Bund-Verlag, Köln 1980, ISBN 3-7663-0428-3. * Michael Robert Marrus: The End of the Holocaust. De Gruyter, 2011. Engl. (Die beiden einschlägigen Beiträge von Martin Gilbert, David S. Wyman, ab S. 249) * Konstanty Piekarski: Escaping Hell. The Story of a Polish Underground Officer in Auschwitz and Buchenwald, P 4618. Dundurn, Toronto 1990. Engl. ISBN 1-55002-071-4. Weblinks * * Informationen des Senders arte zum Film vom Jan. 2020. * 1944: Should We Bomb Auschwitz? Informationen des Senders BBC Two vom 29. Sept. 2019 zum Film. Einzelnachweise --> Siehe auch * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/War_Refugee_Board *https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Foggia_Airfield_Complex Die eroberten Flugplätze, die zur Bombardierung von Zielen auch in Polen genutzt wurden *Walter Rosenberg (er nahm später, zur Tarnung den Namen Rudolf Vrba und noch später als bürgerlichen Namen, an) Lit: * Erich Kulka: Attempts by Jewish Escapees to Stop Mass Extermination. In: Jewish Social Studies, Vol. 47, No. 3/4, 1985, pp. 295-306. Published by: Indiana University Press, URL https://www.jstor.org/stable/4467305 Auschwitz bombing proposal ;Import aus en:WP On 16 or 18 May, Rab. Weissmandl sent an emotional plea for help to Nathan Schwalb and detailed steps that the Allies could take to mitigate the disaster. Among his suggestions was to "blow up from the air the centers of annihilation" at Auschwitz II-Birkenau and the rail infrastructure in Carpathian Ruthenia and Slovakia used to transport Hungarian Jews to the camp. Kopecký forwarded these suggestions, and on 4 July the Czechoslovak government-in-exile officially recommended bombing the crematoria and the rail infrastructure; their military significance was emphasized. Although neither Auschwitz nor its rail lines were ever bombed, a cable mentioning the proposal was sent on 24 June by Roswell McClelland, the War Refugee Board representative in Switzerland. The Hungarian government, which had claimed that the Allied aerial bombing of military targets in Budapest in April was directed by an international Jewish conspiracy, intercepted the cable. According to Bauer, the mention of bombing in the cable was interpreted by Hungarian leaders as confirming this erroneous belief. By early July, the only remaining Hungarian Jews were in Budapest. Hungary's Fascist regent, Miklós Horthy, believed that their presence protected the city from carpet-bombing and the 2 July bombing of Budapest by the United States Army Air Forces was a reaction to the deportations. Information from the Vrba–Wetzler Report was smuggled from Hungary to diplomat George Mantello in Switzerland, who published it on 4 July. Over the next eighteen days, at least 383 articles about Auschwitz which were based on information in the report were published in Swiss and international media. Because of the publicity, Allied leaders (including US President Franklin D. Roosevelt and British Prime Minister Winston Churchill) threatened Horthy with a war-crimes trial if he did not stop the transports. Pope Pius XII, Gustav V of Sweden, and the Red Cross also made appeals. Horthy offered to allow 10,000 Jewish children to leave Hungary and unofficially halted the deportations on 7 July (with about 200,000 Jews still in Budapest), justifying his change in policy to the Germans by claiming that a Judenrein Budapest would be carpet-bombed. Mounting international pressure and the fact that Horthy could no longer claim ignorance of the deportees' fate (since he had a copy of the report) also probably played a significant role in the decision. At the time, 12,000 Jews per day were being transported to Auschwitz. Kategorie:KZ Auschwitz Kategorie:Filmtitel 2019 Kategorie:Dokumentarfilm Kategorie:Deutscher Film Kategorie:Fernsehfilm Kategorie:Holocaust-Film Kategorie:Zweiter Weltkrieg im Film